The Rose
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Sometimes a flower can say so much. This is a short romantic Valentine's Day story that I've had in my head for quite some time now. Rose and the doctor are married and Rose is about to make a very special announcement, although the doctor doesn't really take it the way that she was expecting. The doctor learns that an alien is only a human too after all.


Alright before I start the story let me just say that today I am also going to be working on Son of The Doctor today as well. I just wanted to get this one today since I have another (Chucky) Valentine's Day story that I'm releasing on that actual day. So, enjoy!

Today was a very important day for Rose, not only was it her first Valentine's Day with her husband, but she had a very important announcement to tell them that would change their lives forever. They had decided that instead of going out for dinner like most romantic couples did on this special day, they would be having a romantic dinner in the comfort of their own home. Rose finished doing her mascara before puckering her lips and applying a bright red shimmering lipstick that matched her dress. Then she used a bit of hairspray before examining herself and making sure that she had done a thorough job.

Afterwards she slipped inside her bright red slippers and took a deep breath before she slowly walked grabbed ahold of the staircase railing and walked downstairs. Meanwhile the doctor (who was dressed inside his black tuxedo) was busy popping the cork off the champagne bottle and pouring it inside two separate wineglasses. Romantic music played inside the background as he removed a matchbox out of his pocket and lit the two candles that were on either side of the glass that held two beautiful bright red roses inside of them.

Rose cleared her throat so that he was aware of her presence. The doctor suddenly stopped what he was doing and glanced up at her. "Rose." He began with a breath of astonishment. "You look beautiful." He told her as she simply smiled at him. Then he slowly walked over to her and took ahold of her hand and kissed the back of it. Then he looked back up at her and the two of them exchanged smiles as they gazed into one another's eyes. "Shall we?" he questioned her after a moment before taking her arm and escorting her over to the table.

Rose bit her lip just as he was about to help her to her chair. "Here, let me help you!" she cried as she pulled out his chair instead. The doctor glanced up at her suspiciously.

"Alright." He said with uncertainty as he slowly sat down and Rose quickly threw the lid off of his dinner plate.

"Wala happy Valentine's Day!" she exclaimed as she smiled down at the doctor as his eyes widened with amazement and he breathed a breath of astonishment.

"Wow, Rose this is fantastic! Did you make all of this yourself?" he questioned as she suddenly realized how long it had really been since she heard him use that word.

"Yes, I did." She answered with a nod. "Notice anything about it?" she asked him as he picked up his ribs and started to eat.

"Yeah, it's delicious. You should really sit down and try some." He said through his mouthful of food before he started licking his fingers. Rose rolled her eyes. Not only were his table manners atrocious, but he was completely oblivious.

"No, I mean the theme of the meal." She began as she motioned down at it with her hands. "You know, baby ribs, baby corn, baby carrots." She told him.

"Oh yeah,.." he began as she smiled at him thinking that he had finally understood. "You know that's a genius idea to have a smaller portion of food so you can eat more." He said as her smile immediately vanished while he continued eating his meal.

"Forget it." She said before she turned around and ran back upstairs.

"Rose?" The doctor questioned himself wondering what he had done as he heard the bedroom door slam behind her. He quickly blew out the candles and raced upstairs after her. "Rose, wait!" he cried as he gently knocked on the door. "Rose? Can I come in?" he asked her.

"Sure, I mean it's your house too." She answered as he slowly pushed the door open. Rose was sitting down at the foot of the bed and staring at the carpet. The doctor could tell that she had been crying even without witnessing her sniff and the sudden wipe of her eyes.

"Sweetheart what happened? Why are you so upset?" he asked her softly as he sat down beside her.

"You really don't get it do you?" she asked him as she quickly looked over at him. "I mean are you really that thick?" she asked.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" he asked her back.

"Doctor, I'm pregnant." She told him.

"Oh." He began when suddenly everything snapped inside of him. "Oh, so that's why you_" he began as he pointed back over his shoulder at the door.

"Yeah." She said sadly with a nod. "I'd figure that you would have realized it the second I showed it to you." She told him.

"Gosh Rose, I'm sorry. I'm only human after all. I mean_" he began as she stifled a laugh.

"It's alright, I knew what you meant." She said.

"Alright, so it looks like I'm going to be a father again." He said.

"That's right, I forgot that you told me that. Although you never mentioned to me who they were or who you were married to before just like everything else in your life. But anyway, at least I know that you're excited about it." She said when he just suddenly glanced over at her. "You are excited about it aren't you Doctor?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah, I'm incredibly excited." He told her.

"You are? Really?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah, of course I am." He began as she sensed a solemn tone to his voice before he took a deep breath. "I'm lying to you." He told her.

"I figured that." She began as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Doctor please, tell me. What's wrong?" she asked him.

"The truth?" he questioned her as she nodded again. "I'm scared." He told her.

"Oh Doctor, that's normal." She reassured him but he quickly shook his head at her.

"No it's not, not for me anyway. I'm a time lord and I don't have a normal life. The only reason that I was able to settle down with you is because when you married me you grew a second heart. Every single day of my life I ask myself if I really did make the right decision." He said.

"But I thought that you loved me." She said.

"I do, and that's why I worry about it so much. Rose the reason I never told you about my life before you is because it hurt so much. My children died along with my wife and the rest of the time lords and it was all my fault. When they died I lost a part of me and I never thought that I would be able to love some again, especially a human, but you changed all that. If something ever happened to you or our unborn child I'd never forgive myself." He told her with another shake of his head.

"Listen to me Doctor, I love you with all of my heart or hearts as the case may be. And I already told you that I made my choice and I'm never going to leave you. Can't you just accept that?" she asked him as he took his hand and placed it tenderly upon his cheek and rested it there before rubbing away a tear with his thumb. "As long as you're there by my side I guess I can." He told her with a grin.

"I'll always be there for you just like I know that you'll always be there for me. We're in this together I promise and neither of us has to go through this alone." She said when suddenly the doctor took out a rose from behind his back and presented it to her.

"Forgive me Rose, I'm only human." He told her as she smiled at him.

"Do shut up." She told him as she set it down in the vase on the nightstand and the two of them threw their arms around each other and fell back onto the bed kissing passionately and undressing one another. After a while they found themselves completely unclothed under the bedsheets. Rose felt the doctor kiss the top of her head as she rested it upon his chest and listened to the sound of his hearts beating. She closed her eyes and started playing with his male reproductive organ.

The doctor stifled a laugh as he kissed her forehead. "Rose Tyler, defender of the innocent but nowhere near innocent herself." He teased as she started to fall asleep. "I love you." He told her soothingly. "I think I have since the first day I laid eyes on you and you were still with Mickey the idiot. I just wanted to tell you that no matter how many times I regenerate, you will always be the same to me. My Rose." He said as he rested his chin up against her head and kissed it before slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

Update I started working on the son of the doctor but due to some difficulties today it won't be posted until tomorrow.


End file.
